


Fire to a Flame

by Raven226



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Atheism, Atheist Character, Attempted Rape, Child Frisk, Dad Grillby, Drunk on Magic, Emotional Problems, Female Frisk, Fights, Fire, Flirty Frisk, Fluff, Good Music, Grillby's, Hate Crimes, I promise fluff not smut, Monster-Phobia, New York, No Smut, Other, Racism, Strong Language, character is an emotional wreck, gentleman Grillby, pyromaniac, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven226/pseuds/Raven226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is a strong-willed girl. She never lets anyone get to her but she also never lets anyone in. A self-proclaimed pyromaniac and a little spark of fire herself, Kate was happy to live her life the way it was.<br/>Until she stumbled upon a little quaint bar that knocked her on her ass. There she met a small skeleton named Sans and a not-so-small flame called Grillby.<br/>So, with the world against them, the trio start a friendship and Kate learns it's okay to lean on someone every now and then.<br/>So tune in, sit back, and watch the fluff, angst, and drunken madness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled the neon pink and blue colored jacket closer to myself, cursing this damned northern cold. After growing up in Georgia my whole life, I was so not used to the freezing winter in NY. I glanced around and spotted a small, slightly shady looking pub. Shrugging, I decided to just go in.  
As soon as the door opened, I felt a warm rush of air. As I stepped in, all eyes turned towards me. That's when I realized that I was the only human in there. Normally, something like this wouldn't bother me. But when everyone was staring at me like I was a freak, it was kind of hard to not get slightly embarrassed. Forcing the embarrassment down, I walked up to the bar and sat down. That's when I noted the tall man made entirely of fire. Now, most would be scared or shocked. But I was intrigued. I've always been a pyromaniac of sorts; setting fire to paper, lighting matches, I even once spent an hour watching a candle flame dance. So I guess this was similar. Watching as his warm orange flames dance and curl, I almost went into a trance. Until the man cleared his throat and I realized I was staring.  
"Sorry. Uh, do you have spiked cider?" I shook my head and addressed the man in front of me, taking in how he seemed instead made of flames, but rather encased in them. He was wearing a white button up and a dark brown vest, complete with a black tie. As well as square glasses sitting where his eyes would be. His mouth was outlined by a brightly glowing white light and his eyes were the same. The man nodded and grabbed a glass, filling it with a dark, glittery liquid. I suddenly became wary of it.  
"Spider cider. Same thing. Hope you don't mind it's also spiked with magic." His voice. Holy hell. It was velvety and whispy; deep and touched with that underground accent most monsters had. The mention of magic being in it made me remember to moderate how much I drank. Magic was known to have strange effects on humans. It made us dizzy. I'd only ever drunk monster alcohol once before on a dare, and woke up the next day with the worst hangover in history and no memories of the night before. I stared down the glass before taking a sip. The magic tingled and spread warmth all throughout my mouth, but the taste remained the same. I took a bigger drink and immediately regretted it.  
Suddenly, I lost feeling in my tongue and felt the magic burn it's way down my stomach where I had the sudden urge to simultaneously throw up and eat everything in sight. The feeling of warmth on my face alerted me of the drunken glow appearing on my face. I noped out of drinking the rest. "heya kiddo. sorry to bother ya, but you're in my seat." A bony hand laid on my shoulder and a deep voice sounded from behind. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked over and saw a skeleton in a blue jacket grinning lazily at me. I slide off the stool and stumbled a bit, the vertigo effect of magic setting in. And that's when I blacked out. 

______________________________________

"kid? hey, kid. wake up!"  
"Never...touching magic...again..." I managed to groan out, raising my body slowly and testing my head in my hand. "Are you alright miss? Anything you need?" I stiffened, hearing that strange voice that made me want to jump it.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just... give me a minute..." I took a deep breath and slowly stood up. A warm hand quickly took mine and helped me up off the ground.  
"Thank you..." My voice trailed off once I saw the one helping me was the fiery man from before. I stared again, entranced by the way the fire licked at my jacket but didn't do any damage. He seemed to notice my staring but took it the wrong way.  
"Oh! Sorry." The hand was quickly removed.  
"Oh no, it's fine. I just...like fire." I said awkwardly, for the first time in my life. His flames seemed to turn a deeper red and sparks popped from his head. It was kinda cute. The Skeleton I'd just noticed began to snicker.  
"yeah, i guess he's pretty hot." The skeleton's eye-bone raised as he hated my reaction. I started giggling. "finally someone finds my puns humerous!"  
"Yeah, puns really tickle my funny bone." I shot back, using the best one I could manage in my magic-induced haze.

"Alright now, are you sure you're okay? didn't realize there was so much magic in that.” The fire man seemed genuinely concerned. I couldn't help but feel touched that he cared.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Um...my name's Kate. Thanks for caring.” I stuck out a hand, which the man seemed reluctant to grab.

“Grillby.” He shook my hand lightly, touching me carefully. I smiled my usual grin and turned to the Skeleton.

“sans. sans the skeleton.” He returned mine with a slightly wider grin than what seemed to be his usual face.

“Nice to meet y'all. I mean, both of you.” I quickly corrected my natural southern tendency.

“Would you care for me to escort you home?” Grillby offered.

 

“Nah, I'll be fine. How much do I owe you for the cider?” I pulled my wallet out, only for Grillby to wave his hands.

“No need. It's on the house.” Oh. I smiled.

“Thank you. That's very sweet. I should probably be off by now. My cat gets grumpy when his food is late.”

And with that, I set off back into the cold night. I instantly missed the warmth of the bar and began huddling inside my jacket once more.

I'm well used to monsters by now. Living off of a student's pay meant the only place I could afford was right in the middle of a monster community. At first I was kind of wary, but then I realized they're just like people. Just because their bodies are made of magic, didn't mean they were monstrous or animalistic. If anything, the monster's were better neighbors than humans were. Being stuck underground for years caused a strong bond so no one really messed with anyone else.

 

It's been around five years. Amazing how much has changed. I look around and see propaganda posters set up by hate groups, the loving families of monsters, and the undercurrent of tension that lies in a city divided.

 

“Hey there, cutie. Couldn't help but notice you leaving that hell hole. Any reason you were there?” A gravelly voice appeared behind me. I jumped and turned around, instinctively going into a fighting stance.

 

Before me stood a very tall man looking like he was in his early to late thirties. His head was shaved clean and had a shirt with HUAM across it in big bold letters. Human United Against Monsters. He was big, bald, and muscular.

“What's it to you?” I countered.

“What's it to me? Well, I just wanted to know if that sweet ass I'm 'bout to get was tainted by demons. But you know better, right? You ain't a dirty lil demon fucker.” A disgusting and perverse sneer formed across his face as his eyes raked up and down me.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” I let out a loud and incredulous laugh.

“Hmm… you don't seem to get the situation, doll. Maybe I'll just have to show you.” the sneer disappeared and he lunged at me. I easily side-stepped, adding a quick elbow to the back and knee to the gut. When the man wobbled back to his feet, I pulled out my pepper spray, sprayed him, and ran.

Jesus god, what a night.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day in the life of a badass.

I groaned loudly upon waking. I rolled over and turned off the annoying, blaring alarm that had broken my sweet and peaceful slumber.

After staring at the ceiling, my phone went off again. I let out another groan and got up. Damn mornings and being human.

I trudged my way to the bathroom, struggling against the ever-present mound of clothes blocking the door.

Note to self: attempt laundry. Maybe.

I glared at the blonde in the mirror, slightly amused by the short bangs that stood straight up in my morning bed head. I rubbed my brown eyes and began the morning routine of "hygiene".  
I hastily combed my fingers through my boy-cut hair and decided that was good enough. Brushed my teeth, applied a fair amount of deodorant, threw on a pair of gray cargo pants and a baggy pastel blue sweater and I was good to go.

You'd think after five years of living in NY I'd know how to dress to the miserable winter. I scowled at the ground in anger of the freezing cold, burrowing into my sweater as deep as I could. I passed a familiar bar and decided to stop by and thank Grillby for last night. A quick de-thaw wouldn't hurt, either. After glancing at my phone and deciding I had enough time, I quickly ducked into the bar. I closed my eyes and relished the warmth that automatically greeted me. I practically floated towards Grillby.

"Hey." I smiled. Grillby turned around and waved pleasantly before finishing what he was doing and walking towards me. I felt myself get caught up in the strange beauty of his flames once again.

"Fries and hot chocolate, if you have it. Sans magic." I winked.  
"heard my name. miss me already." Sans chuckled from behind me.  
"Jesus god, stop doing that!" I quickly turned around to glare at the short, chubby skeleton. Now I took notice of his appearance. He was wearing a ratty blue jacket covered in what looked to be ketchup stains. His white t-shirt was no different. And oh my god, he was wearing basketball shorts. How in the hell?

His skull was different from a human's, seemingly rounder and missing the suture-like marks as well as a jaw. Instead, his skull seemed to work just like a human face. It moved fluidly, stretched, and pulled. But he still had no lips which seemed to be the cause of his ever-present grin. A slightly raised area above his eyes acted as eyebrows and his eyes were able to move almost cartoonishly. His eyes were endless black pools with a singular whiter light floating in it.

"take a picture, it'll last longer." The skeleton had grown smug during my observations.  
"Wanna seat?" I decided to ignore Sans's joke.  
"sure." He sat next to me as Grillby brought me my food.

"Thanks Grillby." I smiled as he went back around serving the few customers that were present. I took a sip of the hot cocoa and relished the heat that flooded me.

"hey grillbz, the usual." Sans ordered. I thoughtfully chewed a fry, wondering what "the usual" was. Until Grillby sat down a bottle of ketchup. Oh no. San's grin grew wider as he grabbed the bottle. He held eye contact with me as he DOWNED THE ENTIRE BOTTLE. What the hell?!

My eyes went wide as he gave me another smug grin.  
"sumthin wrong, kiddo?" He chuckled. I shook my head and shrugged, turning back to my fries. They were pretty good. I picked one up and dunked it into the hot chocolate before taking a bite. Suddenly, I heard a rather strange noise next to me. I looked over to see Sans staring at me weirdly as I slowly chewed the fry. Then I realized what was weirding him out.

An evil smile grew as I finished the first one, grabbed another, and dunked it into my drink. Sans made a strangled sound of disgust and watched as I slowly bit into it.  
"Something wrong, kiddo?" I asked smugly.

"what. the. void." His eyes were wide and his eye-bones were practically on the top of his skull.

"What? Ain't got the guts for this?" I took another bite of the French fry. Relishing his face as the joke barely registered. After I'd finished my food I put ten dollars on the bar and lept off the stool.

"Thanks for the food, Grillbz!" I called behind me using the nickname Sans had used.

Too bad I couldn't see the sparks fly off his head in embarrassment.  
As I left the bar, I began to immediately miss the warmth that Grillby gave off. Thankfully, it wasn't long until I reached my place or work. Currently, I was doing first shifts at Hot Topic and second shifts at Michael's. I came in, put on my mandatory lanyard and started stocking shelves.

The work wasn't too hard, and actually sort of fun.  
After my shift ended, I caught a bus and headed towards my next job.

______________________________________  
"Hey Kate. If you're done, you can head home early." I looked up from the box of glitter I had been sorting through. I looked up at the clock. Only 6:30? I gave my boss a questioning look. "Why? There's still a half hour till closing." I straightened myself.  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." James, my boss, winked and moved on. I shrugged. Cool. After putting the last few bottles of glitter on the shelf, I headed to the break room to gather my stuff.  
"Hey Kate, watcha doing?" I looked up to see Valerie, a co-worker, at the table sipping coffee. "James said I could head home early." I opened my locker and grabbed my bag.  
"Cool." Valerie was a typically laid back kinda girl. She had long, light brown hair that was pinned up in a messy bun and usually wore flannels and paint splattered jeans. "Oh! Tell Brenda I said hi." I grinned as her face turned a light pink when I left. Brenda was her girlfriend. They'd been dating for five years. Valerie's been talking about proposing lately.  
I blew a kiss at James when I left the store as a thank you for letting me off early. I caught the late bus and rode it until it reached about four blocks from home. I kinda liked walking at night and knowing that I was in a good area brought comfort.  
"'Ey bitch!" I stopped when I heard rather familiar voice.  
Oh fuck me!  
"What the hell do you want?" I turned to face the same man from last night. I took notice of the fact that he had several friends with him. All similar in appearance. Aaaand carrying weapons. "You probably think you're pretty tough, don't you? Just 'cause you caught me slightly off guard. Looks like I gotta put you in your place. Bitches like you need to know where they belong." He practically spat the words with a look of disgust. Oh HELL to the no. His buddies started advancing and I took off running, screaming bloody murder. One caught hold of my hood and yanked me back. He dragged me into an alleyway and pulled out a nasty looking rag. A disgusting grin took over his features as I thrashed, kicking and punching. I called out for help, but no one came. The other two came and helped hold me down while the first tied the rag around my mouth, acting as a gag. My screams became muffled as I continued to struggle. Oh my god, they were going to kill me or rape me or beat me or all three! I screamed again, calling out for help. One of the men began slipping off my pants. Damn my baggy clothes.  
"Oooh looks like you got a pretty nice ass after all. We're gonna enjoy this." A raspy laugh shook the man who was on top of me. A single tear escaped my eye and I gave one last try for help. And this time, somebody came. A large ball of fire came from the end of the alleyway, knocking on the man off me. "Hey, what the hell?"  
"It's one of those dirty demons!" The weight on my arms lifted and I blearily raised my head to see what was going on and took off the dirty rag. I could barely see Grillby as he threw more fire attacks at the men. I reached for my dirtied cargo pants and pulled them on as my body began to register the snow I was sitting on. "Are you alright." A warmth began to run through me as Grillby began walking towards me. He offered me a hand but I shook my head, preferring to stand on my own. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you." I gave him a kind smile and looked around him to glance at the thugs laying on the ground. Their bodies seemed to hold at least second degree burns in many places.  
"Are you sure?" I looked back up at Grillby, noting how tall he actually was. I barely came up to his shoulder. "Yes." I winced as my voice cracked. 'I'm strong. I can handle this.' my mantra which I kept repeating in my head.  
I've always been strong. Never really needed anyone. No matter what life threw at me, I'd face it with a strong fist and determination. But now... I can still feel that man's touch. His eyes as he stared greedily at my exposed form. It made me feel dirty. Like I need to shower and scrub my skin with steel wool. I could feel the pressure of the other two as they held me down. Still taste the dirt, grime, and I don't want to know what on the rag.  
"Come on. Let's get you home." Grillby's voice was soft and made me give in. He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. We walked like that until I got home.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby helps Kate after the traumatic incident last night.

I woke up feeling like shit. I called in sick to both my jobs and spent the day curled up in bed, hoping that the feeling of filth would go away. I took a long, hot shower just scrubbing at my skin. I scrubbed until my skin felt raw and the water ran cold, but the feeling never went away.  
Around 12:39 there was a knock at my door. I willed it to go away, but it wouldn't.  
"Kate, please open up." Oh shit, it's Grillby. I crawled out of the little pile of blankets and pillows I'd made and made my way into the living room.  
My apartment consisted of two real rooms. The kitchen was open to the living room to the right. And my room was in a door that was at the back of the living room. I opened the door, well aware I looked like shit.  
The concern and worry was very apparent in his eyes as I opened the door. I forced a smile and nodded. He sighed.  
"Can I come in?" The smile vanished and I simply nodded, letting him into my apartment. I gestured to the couch. He took a seat and I sat next to him.  
"Talk to me?" Then I told him what happened, from when I first ran into them to how it led to the kind of day I was having. Throughout the entire story, Grillby stayed quiet. Nodding occasionally and placing a hand on mine when I got to last night. When I finished, he pulled me in for a hug. I burrowed into his mahogany vest, taking in the smell of a bonfire on the fourth of July and fireworks. Then I tried for the first time since I was five. I stopped after two or three tears, realizing I'd probably hurt him.  
He gave a rough, half hearted laugh, "I'm fine. Let it out." He stroked my hair softly and I really let go. I released all the anger and pain that'd built up over 18 years. Topped off with what'd just recently happened.  
It was good thirty or so minutes before I stopped. I pulled out of Grillby's grasp and sniffed pitifully.  
"You gonna be late to work?" I looked up, suddenly curious as to what he would look like without the glasses. They made him seem more human and more approachable. He shrugged nonchalantly and I let out a shaky laugh.  
"Um, sorry if I hurt you..." I didn't realize I could get so timid. Certainly not a word I'd have used to describe myself.  
"I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about. You sure you're safe? I could get Sans to protect you." I laughed again.  
"No it's cool." I barely know this guy, and here I am crying on him and spilling my guts out. Jesus, all precautions have been thrown to the wind. Not even my parents got to me like this.  
"No, it's not."  
"Heh, you're right. Nothing's 'cool' when it comes to you, Grillbz." I looked up and smiled.  
That got a small smile out of him. I felt accomplished.  
"Thank you. I know I've said it before, but thank you. You saved my life, and probably my sanity last night. Yet here you are, offering more. No one's ever done this for me before." I laid my head on his shoulder, he was so warm... I fought to stay awake.  
"Of course." His hand went back to my head to stroke the excessively short hair. When his hand moved to my back, I nearly melted.  
And so, I fell asleep curled up in Grillby's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But hey! Fluff!


	4. Of Cookies and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's a pretty good Baker.

When I woke up on my couch, a blanket was pulled over me and Grillby's warmth long gone. Folded up neatly on my coffee table was a little note, however.  
Written in neat and curly writing, it read: Dear Kate, sorry to depart but I must get back to work. I hope you fare well the rest of the day.  
Yours Truly, Grillby C. Flamesman.  
I smiled and placed the paper down, burrowing deeper into the large comforter he had placed on me. Before I slipped into sleep again, I couldn't help but wonder what the 'C' in his name stood for.

__________________________________________

When next I woke, it was well past midnight. I sighed and decided I probably wouldn't get any more sleep, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I baked.  
By sunrise, I'm not sure how many cookies and cupcakes I'd made, but it was a lot. Sugar cookies, chocolate chip, and peppermint cookies littered what little counter space I had. Every now and then I'd stumble across a stray, plain, unfrosted cupcake though. I decided to bag them by four and just hand them out to people. Before leaving for work, I stuffed a bag full of them. Throwing on a pair of black sweatpants over jeans and a red hoodie with a white jacket over top. Dressing smart.

On my way to the busstop, I handed out a few cookies to Grillby and left extra for patrons. Giving no explanation what so ever. On the bus, I gave a bag to my bus driver and the people sitting next to me. A few declined, but most took the free food. It made my heart warm seeing a little monster kid's eyes light up with joy when he took a bag of peppermint cookies. There were practically stars in his eyes.  
Once I made it to Hot Topic, I left a few in the break room. It was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

"What the hell do you mean they're not in my size?! Are you trying to call me fat? Because if so, I will have your head! Where's the manager, I demand to see the manager!" This lady, barley five feet tall has the audacity to speak to me that way?  
"Oh hell no. Look bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right what so ever to speak to me that way. I've handled kittens scarier than you. So if you think your little rich ass is gonna throw a temper tantrum in my store, you best think again. So, here's how it's gonna go: you either treat me with respect, or you March your prissy little high-end self the FUCK out of this store! Do I make my self clear?" I may have just lost my job, but when somebody pisses me off to the point where my southern accent starts coming out, they best start running.  
"How dare yous peak to me that way?!" She screeched, "where is your manager?"  
"She's right here." Oh thank God, it's Jenna. "What's the problem?"  
"Your customer service sucks ass. All I did was try to find these ultra-skinny jeans in my size and your employee starts calling me fat!" This little bitch lying!  
"Jenna, you know me better. She started getting all unity when I told her we didn't have them in her size and started making a scene."  
"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Jenna turned to the lady and gave her the cold stare.  
"Fine! But I'll be writing about this in my blog!" The lady angrily announced as she stomped out of the store and to the rest of the mall.  
"Thank you, Jenna. You just saved my life." I turned to face Jenna. She's a rather tall girl, nearly 5'10". She has black hair that's cut short at one side and tends to wear tank tops and jeans. Even in this weather.  
"No problem. No body messes with my girl." Jenna grinned and slung an arm around my shoulder. We've known each other since I moved here about five years ago.  
"However, I did hear you chew her ass out. You need to be nicer to customers no matter what." She gave me a knowing look and I ducked my head.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Alright, now get back to work Tinkerbell!" Jenna ruffled my hair and moved on to try to help another customer.  
God, she's called me Tinkerbell for as long as I can remember.

__________________________________________

The day went uneventful. I ended up passing out most of the cookies, just to random strangers, customers, and co-workers. I felt slightly better but the incident still lingered in the back of my mind. I found myself jumpy around men. Even my own boss, James.  
"Hey, you feeling alright? You don't seem yourself." Leave it to Valerie to notice something's up.  
"Yeah. 'Mfine." I gave her my best fake smile.  
"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong Katey." Valerie's voice got soft. No. I can handle it on my own.  
"I told you. I'm fine. Just still sick from yesterday, nothing I can't handle." I grinned and moved on.

__________________________________________

I found myself just wanting to be alone with music around the end of the day. After my shift ended at 7:00, I caught the nearest bus and got off as close to Grillby's as I could.  
"kate! how ya doin'? dont look too hot." I chuckled at Sans's pun.  
"Yeah I've been better, I guess." I took my usual seat next to Sans and reached for a cookie Grillby had left out on a plate. "How'd ya- you guys like the cookies?" Damn my southern drawl.  
Sans cocked an eyebrow bone. "id say they were pretty good. didnt know they were yours."  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep last night so I baked. There's a few cupcakes at my place too." Grillby drifted close as he wiped down the counter, seemingly listening in to the conversation. I'm not so sure how to act around him. Every instinct in me screams to push away. He'd gotten too close the other day. I can't let him get any closer.  
But another part of me wanted to pull him closer to me. It's been so long since I let someone in, I'd forgotten how it felt to have someone there for me. Maybe this time I could let him in?  
"hey grillbz, how about another bottle." Sans called out and Grillby nodded, bringing over another bottle of ketchup. Adding to the growing collection of three empty bottles. I sighed and shook my head.  
Then, an idea popped into my head. I grinned ear to ear as I called Grillby back over. I leaned over and whispered something to Grillby. Sans gave me a questioning look which didn't last long as Grillby came over and put down a bottle of honey mustard.  
"no way..." Sans's face turned to one of disbelief. I tipped the bottle up and took a full, enjoying the sweet tanginess.  
"We should have a competition some day." I raised an eyebrow challengingly.  
"why not right now?" Sans returned the challenging look.  
"Sure." I turned to Grillby and he shrugged, but something told me he was getting excited.

Seven bottles of honey mustard later, Sans tapped out. We had gotten a rather large group surrounding us, and they all began laughing as Sans shamefully tapped the counter twice. I raised my bottle over my head and gave out a loud whoop of victory. I hadn't seen the place so full of life before. Grillby was grinning and Sans's face was glowing blue. The group of monsters I'd only ever seen glance at me were suddenly grouped around me, laughing and joking.  
I guess today was good after all...  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I gave Grillby a smile and he shook his head.  
"Not as much as you." God I loved his voice, especially with that playful tone. I've always had a thing for deep voices, but his was something else. It was whispy and soft, while firm at the same time. Like it was bordering on reality and just drifting between. His flames began sparking when I realized I was staring.  
"Oh! Yeah, it's really nice. I like this place. First time I've felt so happy in a while..." I tried to stop that last phrase from escaping. I immediately looked down and away.  
He put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to watch the flames lick at my hoodie. I could feel his heat sinking through the three layers of fabric I had on and it was...comforting. Before I knew what I was doing, my head was laid against his hand with my eyes closed.  
He moved and my eyes flew open.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry." My face burned with embarrassment. I quickly pulled out a twenty and put it on the bar.  
"Here. Um, I should go. See ya later!" It wasn't until I left and was halfway down the road, that I realized I was so flustered my accent slipped through. Damn.  
What does he think? Did he notice? I hope not. It's ugly and uncivilized. Why can't I talk normal? Damn my southern roots...


	5. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty heated...

Oh. My god. No. No nononononono! I covered my mouth as I heard the sirens and the shouts. I took off running, knowing what was going on before I saw it. I turned the corner and saw my entire building lit aflame. My neighbors and their families were gathered outside.  
I ran up to a girl I knew.  
"Catty! What happened?"  
"Oh my god, Kate! Somebody like, torched your house! I hear Karl's still in there!" I've never seen the small, purple, cat monster look so panicked.  
"Karl?!" My voiced became raised. Karl was a little crippled kid that'd lived here since I first moved in. He was a sweet boy and always smiled despite his disability. I had just dropped off cookies to him and his parents that morning. How could this have happened? Was it HUAM? Oh my god, if they'd done this because of me, and Karl died...  
That's when the cheers erupted from the crowd. I saw a fireman running out from the flames. Karl's mother took off running towards them. I could see (and hear) her quickly check over her son. He was rushed to a waiting ambulance, mother close by the entire time.  
Then my mind turned to the fire. It took them a full ten minutes to get control back over the fire. Once it was out, people seemed to disband. I was left to look at the charred remains of my apartment.  
"Ma'am, do you live here?" I looked at the woman who was addressing me.  
"I did. What Happened?" My voice sounded far away. Everything did.  
"A fire broke out on one of the upper levels. We're trying to figure it out. As of now, we need to make sure you have a place to go. Any family members or friends you can stay with?"  
"Um...yes?" My voice uncharacteristically small.  
"Good. Please write your number here so we have a way to contact you. Should we find anything salvageable. What area did you live in?"  
"Top front." The woman visibly winced.  
"Alright. We'll keep in touch." And she moved on to the other Tenants. I pulled out my phone and called Jenna.  
"Hey. Can I crash your couch for a little bit?"  
"What?" She shouted into the phone. I could hear her little brothers and cousins running around in the background. "Joey if you don't get down I swear to god I will personally drag you to hell!" I could hear her scream at her little brother before she returned to the phone.  
"Sorry, what was that?" She sounded a little breathless. Nah, she has enough on her plate. I'm sure I can stay with Valerie.  
"Nothing, never mind. I gotta go." I quickly replied and hung up. I scrolled through my contacts before calling Val.  
"Heeyy..." Shit. She's baked. I just hung up. I looked around for the woman from before but she was gone. Damn.  
All of my family is Georgia and I no longer have a place to live. I decided to take a walk.  
I don't know anyone else I could ask to stay with. My mind wandered to Grillby but there's no way in hell I'm staying with a man. I could become a squatter. The thought flicked briefly through my mind but I quickly squashed that down.  
I need to keep my jobs and find a place to live. I glanced up to find myself on.the steps of Grillby's. I shrugged and pushed open the door.  
The lights were off and no one was there.  
"Hello?" No answer. Curious and curiouser.  
"Um, sorry to bother ya Grillbz but I need a place to stay. You don't mind if I stay here, do you?" Still no answer. I hung my head in disappointment. What are the hours here?  
I found a flyer that said:  
Grillby's hours  
Weekdays: 6am – 10pm  
Sat: 7am-11pm  
Sun: closed

Today was Friday. A quick glance at my phone told me it was 11:34. I sighed and set an alarm for 5:00. I curled up on a booth, utterly humiliated. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

__________________________________________

My alarm went off and I've never been up faster in a morning. My head flew up.  
Only to be greeted by a large flame. I squealed and flew back, hurting my head on.the wall.  
"Sorry. Did not mean to startle you. However, I can't help but ask what you're doing in my bar?" Grillby's voice... damn him...  
"I'm so sorry. It was only for tonight, I swear." He cut me off with a hand and motioned for me to tell him what was going on.  
"Oh...my house burned down last night. None of my friends would let me sleep at their house and I came here and the door was unlocked so I came in a new crashed on the booth. I didn't take anything, I swear! I just needed someplace to sleep. Sorry." I began rambling ever so slightly.  
"Kate, it is alright. If you wish, I could help you find a new place of residence while you search." He was so kind... I had already taken a lot from him and here he was offering to help me again.  
"R-really? I mean, no. As much as I want to, you've already done enough for me and I ain- am not about to ask for more." He gave me a funny look before standing up straight and offering his hand. I shook it away and stood on my own, stepping out of the booth.  
"I'll figure something out." I smiled and turned to open the door.  
"Kate, please let me help you." I froze. I already love his voice but with that pleading tone, it damn near broke my heart.  
"You can stay at my place of residence. I live not far from this place and I would respect your boundaries. There is an empty room." I turned to face him. Fire is so beautiful but seeing it moving and breathing. To hear him talk, it never ceased to captivate me.  
"Are you sure?" I didn't want to rely on him.  
"Yes. I can take you there now." He nodded. I sighed and nodded as well. He seemed happy. A smile broke out on his face. It made me happy as well he took my hand and led me outside to a motorcycle I'd never noticed before. It was sleek and black with a orange trim. Hanging on a handlebar was the helmet.  
"That's yours?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and I totally flipped out.  
"Oh my god that's so cool! I can't believe you have a motorcycle! I can't wait to ride this! Are we gon ride it? Oh my gawd!" I started jumping up and down in excitement that I shouldn't have at five in the morning, but I did. Until I realized I had slipped and let myself talk in a normal accent the entire time. He seemed to be watching me with amusement. Strange. Most people react weirdly when they hear my accent.  
"Here." He handed me the helmet and I hesitantly took it. Grillby climbed on and I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Oh god, it was like hugging a warm radiator. Or a big fuzzy warm thing. I rested my cheek against his back as he revved up the bike and took off. I pulled him closer as we picked up speed. The wind whipped my face and chilled my hands but Grillby's body warmth easily covered for it. Everything else around me seemed to melt away and it was just Grillby, the bike, and I. I giggled a little and I swear I could feel him relax.  
We reached a house and he pulled up next to it.  
"That was amazing! I've never been on a motorcycle before!" I laughed giddily, still high off of the rush that gave me.  
"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiled about as warmly as a man made of fire can. I stopped and watched how his face seemed to move. It was a weird thought, but he was beautiful. Maybe that's the pyromaniac in me talking, but the way his flames danced and flickered in the night was enchantingly beautiful.  
"Um, so this is your house?" I nodded towards the standard white shingled, one story house. Grillby nodded and started walking towards it. I trailed awkwardly behind him, noticing with amusement how the snow and ice around us melted.  
"Here we are. Make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?" Grillby unlocked the door and allowed me to step in. He hung up the keys on a hook and went into a room I assume was the kitchen.  
"Um, no. That's fine. I don't want to impose any further." I took a seat on the neat white couch and looked around. The house was impeccably clean. There was a standard tv in front of the couch, same wall the front door was on. Grillby had disappeared into the kitchen to the left and to the right was a hallway with three rooms.  
"You sure?" He called.  
"Yeah."  
He emerged from the kitchen with a mug in hand.  
"Your room is down here. Anything you need?" He showed me to my room. It was already furnished with a twin sized bed and a small dresser.  
"Yes. Bus schedule?" I turned and smiled. He went into the living room and picked one up off of a small table.  
"Here you go. Anything else?" His mannerisms made him see. More like a butler than a bartender.  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Very good then. I shall get back to the bar. I trust you can get to work?" He actually bowed his head. I nodded and he was off.once the door was shut, I sat down on the bed and overlooked the bus schedule, mapping out my way.  
Once that was done, I still had an hour before I even needed to think about getting ready for work so I started snooping. The room across from mine turned out to be the bathroom which connected into Grillby's bedroom. I didn't want to invade that so I stopped looking there. It was strange being in his house and it soon grew cold without Grillby there to heat it up.  
At least now I have a place to stay. I should probably figure out a way to pay Grillby for this though. I decided I'd do that tonight.  
But for now, I need to get my shit together.


	6. I'm Just a Little Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets rather interesting when she's drunk on magic...

The day went by normally. I spent my breaks shopping for clothes, however. Val offered to sew me a summer dress but I declined, saying that's the opposite of what I needed. She understood, of course.  
I walked into Grillby's and everyone perked up.  
"Hey Kate!"  
"How ya doin' Kate?"  
"Nice to see ya!"  
It warmed my heart that they knew me now. I greeted everyone else as I made my way to the bar. Sans was already there.  
"Howdy!" I chirped, expecting it to be met with a smile but Sans nearly hit the roof.  
"stars kate! don't do that to me!" He sounded...legitimately scared? His left eye began glowing a faint blue.  
"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. I actually didn't mean to scare you at all." I gave him a weird look and took my seat.  
"Hey Grillby." I smiled and he nodded to me.  
"Anything you'd like?" He walked over to me and Sans.  
"No, I'm good."  
"actually, could i maybe get a burger. and you know what to drink." Sans winked and Grillby went to go prepare the orders.  
"hey, you've never had one of grillby's burgers. have you?" He turned to face me with the usual lazy expression.  
"No. Just the fries." I shrugged. "I'm also not hungry, if you were going to tell me I should." I smiled at him.  
"nah. just wonderin'." Grillby brought him a bottle of ketchup and I watched him take a swig.  
"Hey Grillbz, how 'bout a Georgia mix?" This should be interesting. It was put up on the board as the drink of the day.  
"With or without magic?"  
"Surprise me." I winked at him. He coughed and a spark leapt from his face. I chuckled and turned to be met with Sans's face.  
"didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with fire?" I couldn't read his expression.  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
"you hurt Grillby and i'll rip you apart." I recoiled at the sudden change in his voice. His eyes had gone black and I could've sworn his voice dropped an octave, becoming demon like. But before the whole thing had properly processed, he threw back his head in a laugh like I'd told the best joke in the world.  
"oh man, you should've seen your face! priceless!" He brought his head back down only to curl up in a shaking form as the tremors of laughter still ran through him. He brought his head up and wiped away a glowing blue tear.  
At that moment, Grillby came out with Sans's burger.  
"you're a riot, kid." He bit into the burger and I heard the squishing of grease. Grillby handed me my drink. It was a bright orange drink that had a sweet mint leaf sprig in it. Of course, peach. I took a drink and immediately felt the fizz of magic. Welp, time to get shitfaced off of magic.  
The drink itself wasn't bad. It was really sweet with a kick. Definitely peach flavored but there was something else in there. Whatever it was, the drink was delicious. I would've ordered another had it not been for the fact that my head was swimming from a sip.  
"hey man, what's the magic content?" Sans leaned over the counter to talk to Grillby.  
"8.9%"  
"stars. that's really high for a human." He shook his head.  
"Yup. There we go. Been a while since I got a nice tipsy. Very good drink, by the way." Oh god, I'm already slurring. Sans let a chuckle escape.  
"you got a safe way home?" He tilted his head to the side and I nodded. "good."  
I took another sip of the drink and that was all it took. My head become clouded and I wasn't sure what was going on. At least I trust Grillby.

I stared wide eyed at Kate as she swayed side to side. Her cheeks had gotten a faint orange blush and she began speaking in a strange accent.  
"Well now. Ain't that the shit." She laughed and Sans looked like he was dying.  
"Excuse me. Kate, are you alright?" I put a hand on her shoulder and she got a distant look in her eyes. She looked up at me and just stared.  
"I really like fire. It's soo pretty and warm." She giggled and went to take another drink but Sans snatched it from her.  
"Saaansy! Why would ya do that to me?" She whined and started waving her arms after it.  
"Apologies, Kate. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you you off." I held her steady with.the hand I'd laid on her shoulder as she almost fell out of her chair.  
"But...Grillby!" She gave me a heartbroken look.  
"Kate." I said firmly.  
"Fffine!" She groaned. This was in part my fault so I'm going to have to deal with her.  
"Hey Sans. Why're you always smiling? What do you have to smile about?" She hiccuped and orange butterflies flew from her mouth before dispersing into.orange mist. Her eyes went wide.  
"Did I do that?" She pointed to the empty air the butterflies had been in.  
"yup, good job kiddo." I took my hand off her shoulder and went to tend to a customer that'd called me over.  
"What's going on with Kate?" The she-dog inquired as I handed her her drink.  
"Magic. She's got a low tolerance." I gave a short answer as always. I left the chuckling drunk to check back on Kate. She'd begun getting emotional.  
"I just really love CATS!" She cried before flopping back onto Sans to sob into.his jacket.  
"okay kiddo. me too." He looked awkward and freaked out as he nervously pat her head. "grillby. little help?"  
"Kate." I leaned over the bar and shook her a little.  
"Mmm...say that again." She leaned off of Sans and back onto the bar.  
"What?"  
"I like the way you say my name. Your voice is sooo nice." She giggled and got a dreamy look in her eyes and little orange hearts drifted from her mouth.  
'Snap pop.'  
Sparks flew off of me as my eyes went wide.  
"Pleeeease? For me?" She gave me a pleading look. And I had the sudden urge to cough.  
"No." She pouted.

__________________________________________

The rest of the night went like that.  
Once closing time rolled around, I hurriedly cleaned before gathering her things and leaving. I put the new clothes in the small compartment under my seat and put the helmet on Kate.  
"Get on and hold on." She obeyed and held on tightly. It felt kind of good to have her hold onto me like that but I quickly squashed that thought down. Right now, the goal was to get her home quickly and safely.  
During the ride, Kate began nuzzling my back. It was weird.  
I managed to make it without her falling off and pulled up in front of the house. I picked Kate up bridal style and carried her in. I laid her down and tucked her in.  
"Go to sleep." I whispered and brushed a stray short hair back, letting my hand linger longer than I'd like.  
"Thank you." I began to leave but stopped when she called my name.  
"I need your help with one last thing," her voice is so sweet and that strange accent made it so much better. "I'm afraid I'm in danger of falling for you. It's scary." I stiffened. No, it's the magic talking.  
"Of course I'll help you." I nodded and closed the door to the guest room.


	7. Your Sex Is On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye enjoys cooking, dancing, singing, and Kings of Leon.

When I woke up, it was already noon. Thank god I have today off my head was throbbing and I felt like I had gotten jumped while on my period. I groaned and held my eyes firmly shut against the sunlight.  
"Kate. Are you awake?" Grillby called from the hallway.  
"No." I replied.  
"Well damn. I had this delicious meal made for her. Lasagna with a slice of pie on the side as well as coffee and honey mustard to drink. Looks like I'll have to- oh hello!" I had gotten up as soon as he mentioned the lasagna.  
"Hi. Thank you for the food. So, um...what happened last night." I squinted up at him and he scuffed his feet, suddenly looking everywhere but at me.  
"Ohh my god. What did I do? Please tell me it's not that bad?" I grabbed the food tray he was holding and set it down on the dresser. He coughed and cleared his throat.  
"Hmm...well...you said you liked my voice. And asked me to say your name. And cried on Sans over cats...oh and giggled hearts at me. A very lewd thing with monsters..." I blushed and groaned.  
"Grillby, I am so sorry you had to deal with that. Anything I can do to make it up to you? We'll also need to work out a rent system." I furrowed my brows and put a hand to my forehead. My head was pounding and I really didn't feel well. Knowing I'd flirted with Grillby really didn't help either.  
"No, you are excused. Magic does have strange effects on humans." He waved a hand dismissively. "And as for rent, I'm letting you stay here. There's no need to pay me." I looked at him incredulously.  
"Are you sure? I don't really feel comfortable staying here without helping in some way." God damn Grillby is too nice.  
"If you want to, you could cook. Or maybe make some of those cookies again." He grinned and winked.  
I smiled back, "sure."  
He nodded and stuck out his hand. "Good." I took it and shook his hand. His flames felt...strange. It was like a whisper of warm air and underneath that, he was pretty solid.

I spent the rest of the day cooking and baking. We were both off so we just spent the day joking and hanging out. I had never seen Grillby so.relaxed and informal. Instead of his usual wear, he was wearing jeans and a faded dark gray t-shirt.  
"Hey Grillb. Where do you keep the butter?" I called. No reply.  
"Grillby?" I leaned out to look through the doorway. He wasn't in the living room. "Grillby?" The house was really quiet.  
"Heya."  
"Jesus Christ!" I nearly back handed Grillby when he popped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Nope. Just me." I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned to glare at him but the look vanished when I realized the position we were in.  
My face flushed and my eyes went wide, mouth slightly open from shock.  
My heart was beating so fast and I was afraid of the cause. His eyes burned into me (pun slightly intended) with such an intensity it only made me feel more flustered and ever so slightly excited. Somewhere deep inside me, I really wanted him to kiss me. This is terrifying. No one has ever been this close... Years of building up walls and suddenly he comes crashing in simply by just existing.  
"Sorry." His hands dropped and he looked down at the ground, suddenly interested in the white marbled tile. A spark popped off.  
"No you're fine, I- um... it's okay." My voice was really quiet. He looked back up and I marveled once again at how beautiful he was. From the fluidity of his fire to the glow of his eyes. I just really wanted him to kiss me already.  
"Butter's in the pantry. Next to the bread." He muttered and brushed past me, briskly walking down the hall where he shut the door.  
I scolded myself for being so obvious. I need to get a grip on my feelings.  
After I'd finished up the batch of chocolate chip cookies, I began working on dinner as well. I figured I would make katsu.  
It's a dish I really like, I'm making it non-traditionally. There's rice on the bottom, breaded and fried pork on top, and a chicken, onion, egg broth poured over top. The dish wasn't too hard to make and didn't take long.  
Grillby didn't come out of his room the rest of the day. I knocked on the door and left the bowl outside his door.  
After I finished my meal, I plugged in my earbuds in my room and started playing music and dancing. After today, I needed a good dance out.  
Kings of Leon came on and I started to sing along.  
"Lay where you're laying! Don't make a sound. I know they're watching, they're watching. All the commotion. The kiddie like play. Has people talking. They're talking." I was tossing my hair and moving my hips, just having fun.  
"Yoouu, you're SEX is on fiiire!" And that's when I heard the cough. Shit. I whirled around to face him and ripped out the earbud.  
"Jesus! What is up with ya'll-" Embarrassment on top of embarrassment. My face was burning now. He gave me that funny look. He was leaned up against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of him, a grin across his face. Grillby is one damn fine man.  
"What are you doing?" Amusement filled his whispy voice.  
"Dancing. And, singing." I cleared my throat and looked down, embarrassed by so many things.  
"Very interesting song."  
"Do you...want to join me?" Pop.  
I have no clue why I asked but it seemed to get a reaction from him and let me sort of climb out of the hole I was in.  
"Sure." He shrugged. "I'm not very good, though."  
"Neither am I." I smiled. Today has been embarrassing and confusing and has definitely nurtured feelings I don't want to... but that's okay. Because right here, right now, I'm happy. I unplugged my earbuds and let the all too quiet house fill with music. I started dancing and he joined in. I was surprised when Grillby started humming along to some of the songs.  
"You sing?" I gave him a slightly evil look.  
"A little."  
"Can you sing for me?"  
"No."  
I pouted at his answer but didn't push.  
Our party of two lasted pretty long and was some of the best fun I'd had in a long time. It felt good to just let loose and not have to worry about things.  
Eventually I got tired and sat down.  
"That was-" Shit. Turn off the accent. "That was pretty fun."  
"Why do you do that?" Grillby sat down on the bed next to me. A little too close for comfort. I shifted a little.  
"Do what?" I knew this would come up.  
"You start to talk in a weird voice and then stop. Why?" He turned his head to the side and gave me an inquiring look.  
"Well," I cleared my throat and let my southern accent loose, "where I'm from, people talk like this." Turn it off. "But here people don't. It's kind of my way of trying to fit in... I guess."  
"So why do you do that with Sans and I? Are you not comfortable around us?" My eyes went wide.  
"Shit! No! That's not at all– I do it with everybody. Even those I've known for years. I just...don't like my voice. I wish it were normal." Damn. Here I am spilling everything to this guy again.  
"I like your voice. It's charming a-" He coughed, leaving me wondering what he was going to say.  
"Ah, well...We should get some sleep. Good night Kate." He stood up and briskly left, closing the door behind him.  
Well that was odd...


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby suddenly becomes an asshole and Kate dies a little.

I woke up early the next morning, more energetic and rejuvenated after finally relaxing for the first time in years yesterday. I showered and changed into a grey Totoro hoodie. (Complete with floppy ears on the hood.) And my favorite pair of grey cargo pants. Thank god I was wearing them the day of the fire. I still had more bags to open but this is what I managed to put together.  
I opened the door to the bathroom, only to be met with a wild Grillby.  
"JE-sus Christ..." I put a hand to my chest and another one on the wall to steady myself. "Why do y'all feel the need to scare the daylights out of me?"  
He smiled/smirked. "Sorry. I just came to inform you I'm leaving." He buttoned his sleeves and stood strangely straight. It didn't take me long to realize he was doing to me what I'd done to anyone who got remotely close.  
"Oh. Right..." Accent off. I knew this would happen, so why did it hurt? Time to go cold as usual...  
"I trust you can get to work on your own?"  
"Yeah. I was also wondering if I could get a key. That way I don't have to rely on you to get me home." I returned the formal, cold air. There is no way in HELL I am letting this bastard see how much this hurt me.  
"Of course. I'll get one for you." He turned on his heel to leave, calling over his shoulder, "good day." Once I heard the door shut, I turned and punched the door frame. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!  
This is exactly why I don't get close with anyone. It hurts too much when they leave and nothing good ever comes from it. How could I let myself hope like that? To hope for one second that maybe it's okay to relax and let someone in. I steeled myself and did what I should have done when I first met him: kill all feeling tied to this.

__________________________________________

I went to work, stopped by Grillby's and left as soon as he gave me the key, only nodding to Sans. I let myself into the house and considered trashing the place. I whipped up some cheap macaroni and cheese, not bothering to eat. I retired to my room and promptly fell asleep.

__________________________________________

"what the hell did you do to kate?" Sans turned to glare at me after she'd left.  
"Nothing." I shook my head and left to serve someone.  
"that's bullshit and you know it." He gave me an accusatory look when I returned.  
"I am being serious. I have done nothing to Kate that would cause such behaviour. I merely retained a professional relationship." I shrugged. Knowing full well that I'd hurt her.  
"are you fucking kidding me? you saved her from being gang raped and took her in after her house burned down. i know people like her. they don't usually let anybody in but she opened up to you and you fucking cut her off!" He began to raise his voice, saying everything I already knew.  
"do you have any idea what you've done to that poor girl? you probably just shattered any chances of a relationship with anyone in the near future. stars, grillby." He shook his head and laid a twenty on the bar before leaving.  
It hurt. Really, it did. I know that I hurt her. I knew that she was opening up to me but we were both getting too attached. With her practically confessing the night before and me nearly kissing her. I'd gotten careless.  
But she was so beautiful. The way her chocolate eyes twinkled and shone with happiness last night. Her laugh was like music. Not the half-hearted one she pulled but the body shaking, tear inducing laugh of pure happiness. The way her short hair got both flattened and messy in my helmet the first night I took her home.  
I loved the way she gasped whenever Sans or I snuck up on her. I'd wanted so badly to kiss those perfect pink lips yesterday and do so much more to her.  
But I can't let myself get carried away. In this day and age, a relationship like ours would only be met negatively from both species.  
Stars, the way the light went out of her eyes when she realized I was acting colder. It killed me inside. I could tell she was trying not to cry and now, the way she returned my actions with hers, cutting not just me — but every other monster here. The room practically froze over when she walked in.  
That night when I got home, the lights were off and the door to her room was shut. Macaroni and cheese sat on the stove. I made myself a bowl and ate in my room.

__________________________________________

The next week went the same way. We never saw each other. I would wake up before him and get ready, hitting the sidewalk long before Grillby got up. This typically led to me wandering aimlessly in the extra hour I had. However, I don't really want to see Grillby. Val and Jenna knew something was up and asked if they could come over for a girls night. I told them my place was probably not the best and Jenna had six little boys at home so we were all getting together and Val's place.

"Dayum. I just can't get away from you, whore, can I? You following me or something?" No. Oh god please no. I turned to face the exact same guy who's assaulted me twice and I suspected burned my house down. I could see in the pale morning light a bright red mark across his face. My guess is he's no stranger to assaulting women.  
"No. I just finished moving in with my monster boyfriend." I spat back.  
"That so? 'Course, I know you're lying. A whore like you wouldn't ever settle for just one. Nah bitch, you gotta fuck all o' hell 'fore yous satisfied. Tha's 'cause you ain't never had a real man inside ya'." He began walking towards me and I noped out of that situation faster than I'd thought possible.  
"'Ey bitch! Get back here!" He started to catch up to me and I willed myself to run faster. I can't let this sick bastard catch me.  
Damn. I also couldn't go home, that'd put Grillby in danger as well.  
I ran through unfamiliar streets, ducking down alleyways and turning sharp corners. But still he advanced. I heard him laugh behind me and knew that this man was closer than I'd previously thought.  
I turned a corner, only to be knocked flat on the ground.  
"I'm so sorry, but please help me! I-" I cut off talking as I took in the tall fire before me. Grillby wasn't looking at me, however. He was instead glaring at the man who had been chasing me. The man skid to a stop.  
"Hey bitch, this one of the demons you've been fucking?" He sneered at Grillby.  
"Wait...I remember you. You tha one who stopped me an my boys from having a little fu-" He was cut off when Grillby delivered a quick right hook to his jaw, sending the man stumbling back.  
"Finally. I was wondering if he was ever going to shut up." He shook out his hand and turned to me. "Sorry for the inconvenience. You should probably call the police." He looked at me and I felt my soul shatter like it had the first day he looked at me that way. It was completely cold but now...there was something else there.  
"Wait." Damn. My voice cracked. I grabbed onto his arm. "Why are you doing this? I...I thought that we were becoming friends. Why did you cut me off?" Tears tried to force their way out of my eyes but I did my best to hold them in. I couldn't keep one from falling though as I looked back up at him.  
"Let me go." His voice was more whispery than normal. I dropped it but continued to cry silently. I looked down and my blonde bangs fell down across my face. My shoulders shook with silent sobs as the cold realization that this, this was how things were. No amount of avoidance or denial was going to change the fact that the only true friend I'd found in years and the only person I'd ever let in, had completely shut me off.  
He left me there on the corner of the street at seven in the morning as I cried silently with my would be raper laying a few feet away from me, knocked out cold.


	9. Of Healing, Comfort, And Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, what he did has been eating away at Grillby.

I ended up canceling my little hangout with Jenna and Valerie. I bought a bottle of cheap vodka and locked myself in the guest room. God, how could I be so stupid? By the time Grillby got home, I'd downed more than half the bottle. My mind was numb and cloudy and I just sat on my bed, drinking and glaring at the door.  
Then, as if by magic, Grillby came through the door.  
"Hey, Kate." He looked and sounded like shit. His shirt was untucked and his tie loose. His flames were burning low and I could see the small man underneath all the fire.  
"Heh, Jesus. What happened to you?" I slurred, shaking my head to clear it.  
"Ah, damn. It seems we're both in bad shape." He gave a small chuckle.  
"I'm just buzzed. But seriously, what happened to you?" He leaned forward and I rushed to help support him.  
"Nothing. Just dipped into what I supply. Heh. Look at us. I hurt you so bad and here you are helping me." He put a hand to his forehead and I saw a few glowing blue drops of magic fall down his face.  
"Grillby..."  
"I love you, Kate. And damn if I could deny it, I would." I froze, waiting for him to brush it off as a joke but he didn't.  
"Here, sit down." I guided Grillby to my bed. "You should probably get some rest..."  
"Right..." Grillby got up and tried to stumble into his own room but I stopped him.  
"Wait. S-stay with me. Please?" Pop.  
"Y-yeah. You sure?" I threw my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, enjoying the whispy feel of his flames caressing my face and drank in the smell of gunpowder and bonfire.  
"You have no idea." I whispered and felt his arms wrap around my waist. I was now sitting in his lap.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry..." Grillby's arms tightened around me and we sat like that for a little while.  
I eventually stood up, immediately missing his warmth.Grillby shifted so I could lay down. I crawled under the blanket and Grillby stayed sitting next to me.

__________________________________________

I watched as Kate fell asleep. Knowing her, she'll wake up pissed at me. She hadn't rejected me. Nor had she accepted me. She was so beautiful even as she slept. Her small pink mouth was slightly agape and her blonde hair was slightly tousled. She had the cutest habit of murmuring occasionally. It was usually small humming sounds but every now and then I could pick out fragments of words and phrases.  
"N-nnn..." Her peaceful face slowly changed to one of discomfort.  
"Nnno..."

__________________________________________

I was running. Running as fast as I can but not at the same time. I felt a suffocating pressure on me and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I could feel whatever was chasing me get closer and I glanced behind me to see a figure slowly advancing.  
"Noo! Go away!" I pleaded. It can't get closer, I was frightened of what would happen if it did.  
I turned back to run face first into a tall figure I faintly recognized. In this color muted world, it took me a moment to realize the one I was running from was, in fact, Grillby. His face was missing and he was completely drained of color, but it was Grillby nonetheless.  
I scrambled back, still scared. The not-Grillby took a step towards me and I started back peddling until I hit yet another figure. This one was Sans. He was the same as Grillby.  
I screamed and leapt to my feet, running once more as fast as I could.  
But the faceless monsters were always right behind me. I screamed out for help but my voice wasn't working. All I got was a hoarse whisper. I kept screaming until I finally woke up.

My eyes flew open and I sat frozen. A dim orange light danced across my room and I could feel a pair of strong, warm arms holding me closely.  
Grillby had his face buried in the crook of my neck and seemed to be holding me almost protectively. My heart was almost warmed until I remembered the hell I went through because of him. I roughly elbowed him in the gut which woke him up.  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" I hissed. Grillby quickly released his arms and I flew up out of the bed to glare daggers at Grillby.  
"You...asked me to sleep in your bed." Aww...he was scared.  
"Get the hell out of my room." I spat. He jumped up and scurried across the hall into his. I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. Conflicting feelings welled up inside me. Part of me wished for his comforting warmth back and the other condemning him to hell.  
Once I heard his door shut, I turned over and curled up. I felt so torn between wanting to just forgive him and go curl back up in his arms but the more rebellious, angry side of me wanted to dunk him in water. He had hurt me so bad. I thought I could finally trust and love somebody but then they go and turn their back on me, treating me as if we were strangers. And now he wanted to crawl back into my life like nothing had happened? He wants me to just forget that he had betrayed me and cast my feelings aside just because he said "I'm sorry"?  
Hell to the no. No, I'm going to show him that he would need to work to get me back. I don't care if I am living at his home. Besides, I've found an apartment that interests me.  
I rolled back over to check my phone. It was 3:26 in the morning. I had a few more hours before I had to go into work, might as well try to get some sleep.  
I didn't sleep, but instead floated on that barrier between dream and reality until my phone went off, signaling the start of another day.


	10. Sans's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sits Kate down and tells her a little about Grillby's past.

"Heya, Tinkerbell. Why did you cancel our little get together?" I was approached by Jenna in the break room when I got to work.  
"I just, had some stuff I needed to deal with." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at the ground, too exhausted to come up with a good excuse.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Jenna took a step closer and placed a black lace-clad hand on my shoulder.  
"Not really." I looked her in the eyes, hoping she got the to back off.  
"Got it. Just know I'm here if ya need me, Tinkerbell." She nodded and left the small room. That's one of the reasons why my friendship with Jenna had lasted as long as it did. She never really pushed anything and was content to sit back and let me work out my own problems.  
Val just didn't care or never noticed. Either way, she never brought up any concerns she had. Maybe that's why I'm not open to people. I surround myself with those who don't care.  
I quickly dismissed the idea, as who I surrounded myself with was an effect instead of a cause. I sighed, really too exhausted to deal with a anything today.  
After all that'd happened, I was so tired both emotionally and physically. From getting near constantly harassed to the emotional ups and downs my new housemate was putting me through. I really can't take much more bullshit.

__________________________________________

I decided to stop by Grillby's for the first time in a little over a week. When I came in the door, I noticed there were a little less monsters than there usually are.  
"Oh hi Kate! I haven't seen you in a while!" A friendly dog monster - Dogamy I think - waved. Her boyfriend looked up and smiled as well before going back to nuzzling her. I smiled and waved back. Sans turned from his stool and brightened up immediately.  
"kid? where ya been?" He patted the stool I used to take. It felt weirdly nice to be back.  
"Around. I just thought I'd stop by and get a drink. I really need to unwind." I laughed and ran a hand through my short hair. I'm probably going to need to get it cut.  
Mental note: ask Val about cutting and possibly dying hair.  
"alright. well, it's good to see you again kid." He clasped a hand on my shoulder and gave me a wider grin than usual. I waved over Grillby and ordered a Georgia mix without magic.  
"So whatcha been up to?" I sat my head in my hand and gave Sans a lazy look.  
"helpin' out my bro. babysittin'. workin'." He shrugged. "the usual."  
"I didn't know you had a brother."  
"papyrus? yeah. he's the best. wanted to be head of the royal guard in the underground. used to be a huuge human hunting fanatic. 'course he never caught one. didn't even know what one looked like." He smiled and swirled his drink, which for once wasn't ketchup but rather a scotch on the rocks.  
"now he's on a quest to befriend every human he meets. he's too nice for this world." A shadow fell across his face and his constant smile shrunk. It was my turn to put a hand on his shoulder and we shared a small moment of silence.  
"I really hope things get better." I said quietly and Sans nodded, not looking at me.  
"Hey, you okay?" I craned my neck to get a better look at his face.  
"yeah. i'm all good." He turned back and gave me a bullshit grin. I gave him a knowing look.  
"You can't fool a liar. If you don't really want to talk, I'll leave well enough alone but trust me, it helps to open up now and then." I took my hand off his shoulder and sipped the sweet peachy drink. Now that the tingling effects of magic were gone, I could taste the ridiculous amounts of peach syrup used in the drink. Luckily, that was balanced out by the carbonation and bite of whatever alcohol Grillby had used.  
"Kate. How was your day?" Grillby floated near and reassumed the professional yet friendly air he had the first time we met.  
"Fine. Thanks for asking." Words polite, tone sharp and sending a strong message: get the fuck away. Grillby nodded and floated back away.  
"how was your day?" Sans repeated the question.  
"Long and stressful. Too many snobby rich kids and stuck up artists." I huffed, running a hand through my blonde hair.  
"wanna tell me why you're so cold towards grillbz?" He raised a browbone.  
"I'm sure you know. You got that look." And it was in his voice.  
"true. i just wanted to hear your side." He leaned back a little, stretching.  
"Fine. I opened up and he shut down. Completely cut me off. So I get hurt and now the fucker wants me to let him in and be happy, fun Kate like nothing happened. Tibia honest I just don't know what to do. I feel like, really torn. Part of me wants to reforge that connection we'd started and the other wants to throw him in the rain." I put my head down onto the polished wood bar.  
"damn. well, if it means anything, grillbz was pretty torn up after that. he's a special kind. he seems to prefer not letting anyone in. he used to know this other fire elemental, eris I think. she was something. used to come all the way from hotland just to see him. they ended up having a kid together but she just kinda disappeared... left their daughter to be raised by his brother. grillbz didn't even know she existed until frisk fell and introduced them." Grillby was on the opposite end of the bar and well out of earshot of Sans's soft baritone voice.  
I took a second to process what he said. Grillby used to date a girl? Not only that but... my face flushed as lewd thoughts intruded. Certainly not the first time but still embarrassing nonetheless.  
"So does anyone know what happened to her?"  
"nah. she just up and disappeared. grillbz wasn't the same afterwards. he kinda cut off after that. i hadn't seen him relax around anybody until you showed up. it was kind of strange. like, the second you walked in, the whole bar froze. grillby too. then you just kinda...stared at each other for a while, like a trance. totally weird." I sipped on my drink and tried to keep up with what Sans was saying. Grillby had a daughter? Why does it feel weird to know that? Is he really that old?!  
"him and his daughter were never close so they just went their separate ways after we were freed. last we heard, she was in new mexico." Sans took a sip of his drink. "so, i guess that's my way of sayin' give him a try. i know grillby fucked up (believe me, i chewed him out for it) but he had his reasons and he really seems to care about you." He gave me that lazy smile and finished off his scotch. I nodded, taking his words into consideration. I sipped on my drink. Sans hopped down from his stool and I noticed how short this little skelly is.  
"well, i gotta go. paps gets cranky without his bedtime story." And he walked out of the bar.  
I finished off my drink not too long after and left as well, paying Grillby for the drink.  
That night I made a real meal for the first time since this whole mess. Maybe I should give Grillby another chance...


	11. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is tired of this bullshit, so she tries to turn things around for the better.

I was reading a book Val had given to me when Grillby came home. He tensed when he saw me sitting on the couch.  
"Your food is on the counter." I nodded my head to the kitchen and continued to read. He went and got his food but made to leave for his bedroom.  
"Grillby," he froze. "Can we just stop this? I'm really tired of running around avoiding each other. You seriously fucked up, but we live together. I-I want to give this, us, another try." He turned around, a look of happy disbelief on his face.  
"Yes, of course!"  
"Just... this doesn't mean I'm forgiving you." I patted the couch next to me and he gladly sat down.  
I kept reading and Grillby seemed to be content that I just let him close to me. While sober, that is.  
"So how was your day?" I inquired, not looking up from my book. He seemed to be relieved one of us had spoken.  
"Busy as usual. Some of my customers had started to ask if I knew where you'd gone. You really make the place better." Noping out of where he's taking this conversation.  
"Don't." My tone was sharp.  
"Kate... I really am sorry."  
"And I said I'd give you another shot. You can't possibly expect me to just open back up to you like I used to." I put my book down, keeping a finger in to mark my page, and gave him a cold stare.  
"Right." He got the message and picked up the tv remote. "Anything you want to watch?"  
"No. You can watch whatever." I turned back to my book.

__________________________________________

A week went by of us being awkward around each other. To be honest, I didn't really know how to act. I was still mad at him and my emotions were so hot and cold, it was hard to transition. I decided that I didn't want us to keep being distant. I just wanted a normal relationship again. On Sunday, I woke up with newfound DETERMINATION and decided that today was going to be a good day. After a quick, hot shower, I made crepes for breakfast.  
"Hm? What's going on?" Grillby came out of his bedroom looking confused. Today he was wearing black jeans and another old blue t-shirt. This was probably my favorite side of Grillby. Don't get me wrong, the whole button up and tie is hot and all, but nothing beats baggy jeans and t-shirts.  
I smiled pleasantly which caught him seriously off guard. "I, am making breakfast. Crepes to be more exact." I declared and went to check on the blueberry syrup I had boiling.  
"It's going to be done soon so come grab a plate." I continued to tend to my "womanly chores". He came in behind me and reached up to grab a plate. My breath hitched as I noticed how close we were, plate cabinet being almost directly above the stove. He seemed to notice as well because he froze for a split second.  
I cleared my throat and scooped a crepe off of the pan and turned off the burner that the syrup was on. I put it on his plate and instructed him on how to fix a plate.  
"Thank you." Grillby smiled and sat down on the couch. After finishing my own plate, I joined him, sitting closer than I usually would. I missed his body heat a lot. It was getting colder here as we got deeper into winter.  
"Hey Grillby." I turned to look slightly up at him. Damn he's tall...  
"So, I never really responded to your um, confession." Another thing that's been on my mind.  
The man I've totally been crushing on had told me he loves me. While, I'm not sure I specifically love him now, I certainly wouldn't mind dating him. He's got a pretty good personality and damn is he good looking. Of course, that might be the pyromaniac in me talking. Grillby was sitting next to me looking like a sparkler on the fourth of July.  
"I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you. Of course, I can't say that I love you now. Plus we should certainly get to know each other better. However, you're damn sexy." I winked, the bold Kate coming back after hiding for so long. I certainly missed her.  
Grillby didn't even reply, he just kissed me. It felt so strange. Underneath the wispy flames, there was a solid man so it wasn't too awkward. But I couldn't decide if the feeling of his fire on my skin was sexy or weird. He was a fairly good kisser and thankfully he'd brushed his teeth before coming out. I curled my fingers into his shirt and pulled him closer, enjoying the heat his body gave off and just the closeness.  
I was almost sad when he pulled away.  
"I guess this means we're dating?" I quirked an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Yeah." He sounded almost out of breath.  
Of course the phone would ring then.  
Grillby got up and answered it. He went into the kitchen to talk but it wasn't long until he came back in.  
"Just got a job to cater for a child's birthday party."  
"Can I come?" I asked slyly, I wasn't hurting for cash but it certainly couldn't hurt.  
"Yeah, if you wanna work at the bar." He shrugged.  
"Sure. Might have to move around my schedule though. You already know I'm a good cook." I smiled.  
"Yeah. I guess you're hired." He stuck out his hand and I gladly took it.  
"Damn. Never thought I'd stoop so low as to sleep with my boss." I winked and he sparked off. That was such a cute trait.  
"Yes, well. The party is Tuesday so you can start then." I nodded and left to make a call to James, my boss at Michael's.  
"Hey! I just got another job and I really need the money, so I was wondering if you could move my schedule to where I'm off just Tuesdays."  
"Hi Kate. Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Val's been asking about extra shifts so I'm sure she'll be happy to take Tuesdays." James sounded tired.  
"Alright. Sounds good. Seeya 'round." Click. It's only Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday that we work together.  
I walked back to see Grillby enjoying his crepe.  
"They good?" I smiled and sat down even closer.  
"Yeah. You really are good at cooking." He put his head on mine and I leaned onto his shoulder.  
"Good. I just talked with my boss at Michael's so I'll be able to work Tuesdays from five to closing."  
"Sounds great." He nodded. I separated our heads and ate my breakfast. It was pretty good.


	12. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate meets several new monsters as well as a weirdly flirtatious 11 year old...

I had to buy my own uniform for the catering job but I did feel kinda cute. The boyish outfit fit my personality while flaunting my "womanly curves". I had the same outfit as Grillby: black slacks, white button up, black vest, dark brown tie.  
We pulled up to the house we were catering at and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head.  
Not only was the place huge, it was also the home of monster royalty.  
"Hey Grillbz, you didn't tell me we were catering for the royal family." I gave him a slightly freaked out look.  
"Nah, it's cool. Their kid, Frisk, used to visit my old restaurant all the time. They've put in a good word for us and you're a great cook. We'll do fine!" He shook my knee.  
"C'mon, where's that lil spark of fire?" He gave me a teasing smile which I happily returned.  
The last two days were easily been the best I'd ever had. Snuggling up to Grillby was amazingly comfortable and warm, plus I finally had someone close to me. It felt so relieving to let him in. I no longer had to tiptoe around him.  
We were both more relaxed and the smiles were a constant around each other.  
I helped him unload our stuff and we set up in the kitchen, pointed by a small adorable volcano monster. We began to cook mini burgers, fries, hot dogs, etc. I offered to spice things up with a few hors d'oeuvres, but Grillby told me that we should only make what we were hired to make. I don't know why, but it felt weird to be bossed around by him. I brushed it off as my rebelliousness.

Once it was time to serve, I was sent out with a plate full of tiny food. You wouldn't be able to tell it was a little kid's birthday party because it was so sophisticated. Black and champagne colored balloons were hung up in various places as well as gold glittery drapes. Everyone was in fancy clothes that weren't fitting to the occasion. I shrugged it off, probably a monster/royalty thing. Or both.  
I moved throughout the crowd, offering food to people while Grillby continued to cook.  
"kate? well i'll be damned. what're you doing here?" I turned to see Sans wearing a blue suit. I had to stop myself from giggling. He looked slightly ridiculous.  
"I work at Grillby's. We're catering." I motioned to the plate I was carrying.  
"huh. last time i saw you, you couldn't stand to be within five feet of him. and now you work together?" He gave me a skeptical look. I shrugged and offered the food to him. He happily grabbed a mini-hotdog.  
"So where's the birthday kid?" I looked around, having not seen the supposed 11 year old child this party was for.  
"frisk? she's over with her mom." He nodded to a moderately small group of monsters. "i was actually on my way to wish her a happy birthday when i saw you." He grinned slyly. "want me to introduce you?"  
"Sure. I mean, I am catering her party." I motioned to the outfit I was wearing.  
Sans turned and began to walk towards them.  
"hey guys! check it out, this is kate. she's the crazy one." He hollered, getting the groups attention.  
"Oh! So you're the girl who's caught Grillby's eye!" A very tall and lean fish monster with strikingly red hair and blue skin gave me the widest grin I'd ever seen. She was dressed in a black suit. Standing next to her was a small yellow lizard monster. She was wearing glasses and a black sequined dress.  
"O-oh hi. N-nice to f-finally meet you." She held out a small yellow hand that had little claws.  
"Nice to meet you..." I shook her hand.  
"A-Alphys." She completed. I nodded and turned to shake the hand of the fish woman.  
"Undyne. Nice to meet ya, punk." Her handshake was crushing and I got the feeling I'd love this woman.  
"Why hello beauty!" I looked up to see a fairly tall...robot? Holy shit, it's Mettaton. He's a super famous robot who has all of these talk shows.  
"H-hi." My eyes were wide open and he let out a robotic yet bubbly laugh.  
"I trust I need no introduction." He winked and tossed his perfect black hair. I nodded and held out my hand.  
"Nice to meet you Mettaton, sir." He took my hand and shook it lightly. Not gonna lie, for being made out of metal, he was pretty good looking. And that's when a small child I recognized instantly popped it's head out. Jesus Christ.  
It's THIS Frisk? The one who saved all of the monsters and has been all over the news as a miracle child. She began to sign 'hello. My name is Frisk.'  
I smiled and signed back, 'hello Frisk, my name is Kate. It's very nice to meet you.'  
And then this eleven year old girl winked at me and signed back 'oh please, the pleasure is all mine.' Oh my god, this kid is so not flirting with me.  
"Frisk dear, where did you go?" A soft, motherly voice called from behind the small wall of monsters I had just met. The crowd parted respectfully and standing before me was the queen of monsters and Frisk's adoptive mother, Toriel.  
"Your majesty." I nodded my head respectively and thank go Grillby signaled for.me to.come over before I could embarrass myself further. I hurried over, face blushing furiously. God I miss bold Kate. I really need he back.  
"Hey. Couldn't help but notice you interacting with the party. You good?" He joked at my blushing face.  
"Yes. I just didn't realize there would be such high profile monsters here. This isn't quite what I had in mind when you said it'd be a kid's birthday party." I was flustered and embarrassed.  
"Wanna trade jobs?" He smirked kindly. As weird as that sounds.  
"No. I'm here to do my job and that's damn well what I'm going to do." DETERMINATION flooded me as I called myself down. This is my job, be professional.  
"Alright. Well, here's the refill. Come back when you run out." He placed another set of tiny food on my tray and sent me on my way.

The rest of the night followed in similar fashion. I tried my best to be professional but there were so many high profile monsters here... Mettaton had brought his fellow celebrities and performers, Napstablook and Shyren. They were both really good. Napstablook was a DJ, making chiptune, dubstep, and electro swing music, while Shyren was an amazing singer who did almost every genre of music. They often did collaborations together and worked with Mettaton.  
I was more starstruck with Shyren and Napstablook than Mettaton though. That is, until I got to talk to them and find out how down to earth they are. Shyren was the sweetest thing ever and Napstablook was so sincere.  
"So what is it you do, besides serve food." Shyren asked sweetly.  
"I work at a few different stores." I answered and offered the tray to a passing cat monster.  
"oh...that sounds nice..." Napstablook had a whispery, soft voice that shook a lot. He almost sounded constantly on the verge of tears.  
"Yeah, it might not pay much but I like the people I work with and I make enough to live comfortably so I don't mind." I shrugged.  
"That sounds really great. I wish I liked everyone I worked with, no offense Blooky," she placed a flipper on Napstablook's almost transparent hand. "It's just that the music industry has a lot of very...unkind people." She looked saddened for a moment.  
"oh....i don't mind...."  
"That really doesn't sound very nice. If I were you, I'd tell them how it is." I flexed my free arm and offered the tray to another bystander who declined.  
"oh.... i could never do that...." Napstablook was a sweetie. He just needed a little bit of a backbone.  
"Me neither." Shyren looked at the ground ruefully.  
Grillby called me over and I refilled my tray.  
When I came back out of the kitchen, I was greeted by Sans standing with a VERY tall skeleton. The skeleton was wearing a white crop top that said "Cool Guy" on the front as well as shorts and a hat that had a similar slogan.  
"HELLO HUMAN! SANS HAS TOLD ME MUCH ABOUT YOU AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO BEFRIEND YOU!" He posed and I had to hold back a giggle. So this was Papyrus? He seems like a huge dork.  
"Hello. My name is Kate. It's an honor to meet you, Papyrus." I held out my hand and he ignored it, swooping me into a crushing hug. I dropped the tray that had the food on it but Sans managed to catch it with surprising skill. Papyrus released me and I took my tray back from Sans.  
"Thank you." I offered it to Papyrus. "Hotdog?"  
"NO THANK YOU, HUMAN. I PREFER NOT TO EAT SUCH UNHEALTHY FOOD." He declined. I nodded and moved on, offering it to others.  
And so, the rest of the night went by with encounters of a similar caliber.  
I'd meet somebody new, talk to them, and move on. By the end of the night I had several monster's numbers and had made lots of new friends. I guess you could say I had a great night.  
But that would've been too easy...


	13. I Love You (slight NSFW warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Kate's parents!

I left the house with Grillby after everyone else, waving goodbye to Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore. We loaded up the rented van and drove off.  
"So, did you have a nice night?" Grillby attempted to make small talk.  
"Yeah. It was really nice." I smiled and looked out the window, watching the lights go by and thinking of all the wonderful monsters I had met.  
"Good. I'm glad." He smiled and took my hand in his. His fire was still strangely comforting.  
We drove to Grillby's and put everything back in its place. Then we drove home. I was happy to see the white one-story house and it made me have a warm feeling inside, like I finally belong somewhere.  
It was only nine so we didn't go to bed, just stayed up watching tv and enjoying each other's company. And then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and paled.  
Why her? What did I do to deserve this? I picked up the phone and put on my best happy voice.  
"Hi mom!" I chirped and Grillby gave me a weird look.  
"Hi sweet peach. I was just calling to check up. You haven't called or texted me in a while and I was just worried somethin' 'appened to ya. I know there monsters there and I heard they can eat your soul. I hope you alright." Her twang was very prominent. Her blatant bigotry reminded me why I never call her.  
"No mom, I'm fine and the monsters here aren't mean." Grillby gave me a weirder look.  
"Oh honey, you're so naive." Her voice was pitying.  
"No I'm not. Anyway, I'm doing great. I have a boyfriend now." I smiled at Grillby and he gave me a thumbs up.  
"Oh really! You should send me a picture of him! He ain't black, right?" Her voice suddenly got a strange time to it.  
"No, he's not black."  
"Or Mexican?"  
"No mom."  
"He ain't Asian either, is he?"  
"No." God, somebody pour me a drink.  
"Good! I want a picture of you two soon! Oh, you're father wants to talk to you." I heard the phone being passed around before another voice came on.  
"Yellow."  
I smiled. "Hi dad."  
"Hiya peachy. How you been?" His voice reminded me of those old cowboy movies.  
"I've been doing great. Got a new job this week."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yup. I'm a bartender."  
"Oh honey, you know you don't have to work yourself so hard. We could send you money." I love my dad, I really do.  
"No, dad. I like my life." I smiled. "Well, I should go now. Love you."  
"Love you too peachy."  
"Stay away from monsters, honey!"  
I giggled as I hung up. She's going to have a heart attack when she finds out who I'm dating. I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
"You're awesome." I smiled and he sparked off.  
"That your parents?" I nodded. "What are they like?"  
"Oh lord... They mean well. I think... My mom is pretty intolerant of anyone who isn't straight, white, and Christian. My dad is a little better. He kind of reigns it in. Both hate monsters though. Like, HUAM grade hate." I looked down. To say I didn't have the best relationship with my parents would be an understatement. They were intolerant and my mom sent me away when she found out I was an atheist. That was way before college though and we've sort of gotten past it.  
He shrugged. "So long as you're not like them." I looked at him and was once again reminded why I was dating him. My heart swelled a little.  
Grillby was probably the best person I'd ever met. He was carefree and sweet. He had saved my life not once, not twice, but three times. He gave me so much. I almost feel unworthy.  
I snuggled against him, breathing in his smoky smell that I loved so much.  
"They want a picture of us." I mentioned.  
"You sure that'd be a good idea?" He gave me a skeptical look.  
"Yes. No. I don't know. My rebelliousness wanted to tell them the second you took me in that I was living with a monster, and it's not like I have much to lose. We're not close and I haven't seen them for seven years." Two years before I moved to New York, I moved to Virginia for a little while. Finished high school, then went here for college.  
He put an arm around me and pulled me close.  
"Whatever you think is best." I looked up at him and DETERMINATION filled me. I got up, turned on the light, and pulled out my phone. I snapped a quick photo of us and sent it. No sooner had I turned off the light did my phone start ringing.  
"Hel-"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I was cut off by mom mother's screeching.  
"YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH THAT SCUM?!"  
"I'm sorry, what?" I let the disgust seep into my voice.  
"Don't you know they're dangerous, disgusting monsters? It's going to kill you in your sleep! How can you interact with those creatures?!" Her voice had the same tone it did when I told her about Valerie.  
"Excuse me? HOW DARE YOU! You have no right whatsoever to speak of him like that! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I raised my voice.  
"Don't you dare to that tone with m-"  
"No! You listen to me right now! Grillby has save my life! Literally. My house was burned down, I nearly got raped, and I was attacked. All of these were done by humans. But you know who stepped in to help me EVERY. SINGLE. TIME?! Grillby. So don't you dare fucking tell me that he's disgusting and vile. Because you know what?! You're no better! You constantly put others down for things they can't help! You sent your OWN DAUGHTER away for not having the SAME BELIEFS as you! So you know what? Go ahead and shove that bullshit right back where it came from: your ass." I hung up. That felt amazing. I took a deep breath and composed myself. I looked over at Grillby who actually seemed to be getting a little emotional.  
"Kate, I-" my phone rang again. It was my parents. I ignored it.  
"Grillby, don't ever let anyone tell you that you're scum or worthless." I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "You are one of the best people I have ever met." I kissed him and he hugged me tightly, bringing me down into his lap so that I straddled him. I gripped his vest and angled my head. I could have sworn I saw fireworks. I opened up my mouth and he happily met my tongue with his. They swirled together and I was almost embarrassed by how turned on I was getting.  
Grillby's hands rubbing my back and dangerously close to my ass weren't helping at all. One hand rested on my lower back.while the other went up to knot in my short hair. I gasped lightly at the sensation that was way hotter than it should have been.  
And I swear to god I heard Grillby growl. God damn that's sexy. I unconsciously started grinding my hips on his and only became aware when I felt his grip tighten and a bulb grow in his pants. Okay, now I was wet.  
Fucking hell, just fuck me already. I desperately wanted - no, needed - him.  
I broke the kiss and panted, "I fucking love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be an update for about 1-2 days. Sorry, but work calls and it's going to put a delay on my work.


	14. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day for once

Shit. Why wasn't he saying anything? I looked at his face searchingly but found nothing but shock.  
"Say something." I furrowed my brow.  
After an agonizing minute, he breathed, "I love you too. So much." And with that, my lips were met with his. But this time, it was softer. Sweeter. And I knew in that moment, this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. My parents can go fuck themselves for all I care. All I want is him.  
This beautiful, mysterious, kind, and loving ball of fire named Grillby is all that I wanted. I felt a swelling in my chest and for a moment, I felt like I had a second heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He practically melted into my touch.  
I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead onto his, enjoying the bliss of just being with him. I looked up into those bright white eyes and smiled. He returned it.  
"Wanna got to bed?" I asked then blushed, realizing how badly that could be taken.  
"Not in a sexual way!" He chuckled and nodded.  
"Yes, love." And with that he swooped me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style. Instead of going into my room, he opened the door to his. I looked around.  
The room had dark orange walls and scarlet curtains. On the floor, the shag carpeting was maroon colored. His bed was large and plush and covered in red sheets.  
It looked heavenly. He laid me out like I was the most precious thing in the world and pulled the large, deep red comforter over me. I closed my eyes and relished the warmth that grew when he wiggled in next to me.  
I scooted closer and curled up. He wrapped his arms around me and that's how I fell asleep.  
Safe and sound in the man I love's arms.

I woke up in the morning for work to.find myself in the same position. He was spooning me with his face buried into the crook of my neck.  
"Grillby." I nudged him. We usually get up at the same time.  
"Grillby, wake up." I rolled over to face him, shaking him slightly.  
"Can't. You're too comfy." He pulled me closer.  
"I'm gonna be late." I whined.  
"Call in sick." Damn, this man didn't miss a beat.  
"Grillbz. Come on..." Do not succumb to the laziness! Even though this moment feels heavenly... I pushed against his arm and managed to wiggle out, much to his protests.  
"I love you, but you have a bar to run as well. I'm sure Sans would be disappointed if it were to not open tonight. I winked and left to get ready.

__________________________________________

"Ooh! Somebody's happy." Jenna smirked and eyeballed me when I got in with a smile still on my face as I thought of this morning.  
"Yeah, well... I have a very good reason to be." I winked and put on my lanyard.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." I clocked in. "I have a boyfriend."  
She scared most of our customers with the ungodly shriek that burst forth from the lips.  
"WHAT?! Who it it? When did you start dating? Why have I yet to meet this guy?" She instantly started bombarding me with questions. I giggled and blushed uncharacteristically.  
"His name's Grillby and...he's...kinda...a...monster?" I gave a shy smile and watched as she grew even more excited.  
"No way."  
"Way. He's a fire elemental and has helped me a lot. I really like him." I smiled at the ground.  
"Aww! My little baby is growing up." She cooed. I laughed and pushed her hand off.  
"Go work, ya butt."

__________________________________________

"Hey Val. I was wondering if you could cut my hair some time soon." I asked after our shift was over.  
"Yeah. Want me to dye it too?" She got an evil grin.  
"Sure. Can ya make my head look like it's on fire?" I returned the grin.  
"You know it." She winked.

After I left, I took the bus straight to Grillby's. It was really nice to see everyone greet me as usual. I waved and returned the greeting, starting to know everybody on a first name basis.  
Sans was ready at the bar so I just took my seat next to him.  
"Hiya Sansy." I smiled.  
"hi kiddo." His smile seemed different. Strained.  
"Something wrong?" I put on a concerned face.  
"nah. just been a rough day. you ever had a day where the past just comes up and bites ya right in the ass?" He gave a light chuckle.  
"So ya mean every time my family calls? Yeah. I've had days like that." I patted him on the back.  
"You gonna talk to me or you want me to leave it alone?" I asked.  
"nothing to trouble yourself with." He zhook his head and took a swig of his scotch. I nodded and ordered the Georgia mix without magic.  
"Usual. Got it." He nodded and winked. I smiled.  
"sumthin going on between you two?" Sans smirked.  
"Uh. Yeah. Actually." I glanced at him mixing the stuff together for my drink.  
"Here you go." He brought over the drink and slung a washcloth over his shoulder, leaning across the bar on his shoulders.  
"So what's up?"  
"kate was just telling me about your relationship." Sans winked. Grillby sparked.  
"Uhm. Yes well. It's a relatively new thing." He was so adorable when he was nervous. I smiled lovingly.  
"well, best of luck to you two. cheers." He raised his drink and I did the same, both knocking it back and taking a drink. I managed to gulp down more than half my drink.   
Grillby left us to our devices while he worked, stopping by every now and then to put in his own two cents when he had the chance. I kept Sans's words in mind.  
He was a special kind of person and I was so glad he was mine. I guess you could say today was a good day.  
Seems for now, there's only up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, but the next chapter is going to be REALLY late. Like, 2-3 weeks late. I'm going to be at Cedar Point, then Michigan, and then Idaho with the fam. So please, bear with me. I'll try my best to update as often as possible, if at all.


	15. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is happy and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music referenced in this chapter:  
> Fuck It! - Days n Daze: https://youtu.be/EjKGJqWx6LY  
> Misanthropic Drunken Loner: Days n Daze: https://youtu.be/-_dT7jttd0s  
> Muddy Knees - Days n Daze: https://youtu.be/QP083WYIZbo

"It seems that everybody's always got a bone to pick or promise to break. Never again will I make that mistake. Of trusting anyone." I hummed along to the song playing. It was something I really related to back before I met my friends.  
"And don't think I exclude myself because I'm an asshole just like you! 'Cause people are ugly and people are hateful! Destructive and greedy, we're proud and ungrateful. The world would be so much better off without us." I was swirling around my room, feeling the music. Grillby had gone shopping so I was home alone. I threw back my head and sang at the top of my lungs.  
Music always gave me this sense of freedom and fun while touching my heart in a way nothing else ever could. I did a happy dance as another favorite of mine came on. I hummed along to the opening as I danced out of my room, phone tucked safely in my pocket.  
"She smiled as she said on days like this, seems like it never rains. But without the rain we'd starve." A smile played on my lips as I sang softly along.  
"I can't escape the fly and the skull. So I'm beginning to lull myself into a false security." I turned around in shock at the soft, beautiful voice that came from behind.  
"Cause it's easier to lie to yourself than face reality." I continued. Grillby smiled and we sang together.  
"So let's pretend all of the ones we love won't die. Sweep their skeletons off to the side. I'm oh so sorry, I swear I tried to see over the wall I've built up in my head of guilt and fuck ups. But maybe I'm just thinking much too hard..." We sang the chorus together and when the musical break came, I gave a breathless laugh.  
"You're an amazing singer." I breathed, still in disbelief.  
"Thank you..." He popped and I had to take a moment to appreciate this ridiculously adorable moment.  
"I didn't know you listened to Days n Daze." I gave him a slightly mischievous smile.  
"Yeah. I like their music. Kind of something I got into when I came up here. My favorite has to be Muddy Knees. I've got an album hiding somewhere..." He trailed off and started looking through the house. I heard an "aha!" And Grillby came out of his room holding a case for the Rogue Taxidermy album.  
"Got this back at a concert a while ago." He muttered under his breath as he pulled an old stereo out. He popped it in and skipped to the third track.  
Soft acoustic music started playing and I began to dance. He swayed awkwardly with me.  
"Come on! Let loose. It's just me and you!" I took him by the hand and started moving him around the living room.

It was fun. We danced and sang throughout the entire album and then replayed it.  
Around the second replay of "Fuck It!" he tripped over the couch and dragged me down with him. I collapsed on top of him and burst out laughing. He chuckled as well and the sound damn near sent my toes curling.  
Damn. Did I say he's adorable? I obviously meant sexy. That sound should be illegal. I blushed and eskimo kissed him and then layed my head down on his chest. He brought an arm up to hold me and I felt that calming warmth yet again.  
"I love you~." I mumbled and then passed out. The last sound I heard was his deep rumbling chuckle.

__________________________________________

I woke up to Grillby shaking me softly.  
"Hey Katie. Time to wake up. You got work today." He cooed and I buried myself into his chest making unhappy, groggy sounds.  
He laid still for a moment and I self-motivated to get up. Got to be a good employee.

The day went by normally with the occasional teasing from my friends over my happy mood. I set up a date with Val for when to do my hair and such. This time, she wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to making me a dress. I guess there was only a few more MONTHS to winter.  
To be honest, in the two years I've known Val, the only thing she's done for me is cut my hair. And she's always wanted to make me a dress. I guess I might as well indulge her.

I of course ended my day at Grillby's but was pleasantly surprised to find a certain tall Skeleton there.  
"Papyrus? Wow, I didn't expect to see you here!" I happily chirped.  
"OH WHY HELLO HUMAN! I AM JUST HERE BECAUSE MY BROTHER INVITED ME." He turned to smile at me, revealing a Sans who looked happier than I'd seen him before.  
"Hi Sans." I smiled and waved, moving around Papyrus to take my seat.  
"hey kate. How was your day?" His smile looked genuinely laid back.  
"It was alright. Yours seems like it might've been better." I gave him a knowing smile and he got a light blue dusting across his face.  
"yeah. it was pretty nice. met this girl. she's pretty awesome." He got this happy dazed look.  
"Oh my god, Sans! I can't believe it! Do you like her? Does she like you?!" I squealed and the blue intensified.  
"heh. why? you gotta admit, i'm pretty sanssational." He winked and elbowed me. I giggled at the pun but was distracted by the strange sound coming from Papyrus.  
"Hey, you cool?" I have him a weirded out look.  
"OF COURSE I AM, HUMAN! FOR I AM THE MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS, THE COOLEST MONSTER IN THE WORLD!" His declaration earned a few scattered chuckles and shouts of encouragement from monsters around the bar. "NYEHEHEH! YOU SEE HUMAN!" He gestured widely and I smiled.  
"But of course Papyrus." I nodded and turned back to Sans. "So what's this mystery girl like?" I gave him a cheeky look.  
"her name's madelynn. stars, where do i begin? she's got this bubbly personality you'd think would be fake but she's the realest girl i've ever met - present company excluded - and she's outgoing. monster rights activist too. she's one of those people everyone can't help but love. she's the sweetest damn thing." He practically got hearts in his eyes as he went on and on about this girl he'd met. I shared a look with Grillby that showed he felt the same I did about this little skelly and his situation. Sans is clearly head over heels for her. He stopped his rambling for a little bit.  
"I'm glad you found somebody. You really deserve it." I put an arm around him in a bro-hug.  
"yeah. she's the best." He got a loving smile I'd only ever seen when he talked about Papyrus. It warmed my heart to see him so happy. I just hope she doesn't hurt him.  
Might have to pay her a visit if she did...

I think I've finally found where I belong. Safe and happy whilst basking in the warmth of my lover. Grillby's has helped me so much as well as the man who runs it. I love him and the regulars who I've come to befriend. It's a place where I can go to forget the tension and stress of the outside world and just hang out with friends. I wouldn't have it any other way.  
I cherish all of the memories tied to this place. Both the good (meeting Grillby and Sans, our condiment drinking competition, and now where I'm sitting, laughing, and talking to my friends) and the bad (the cold war between me and Grillby, getting drunk off of magic, and the times I've come to find Sans depressed and refusing to open up to me.)  
I hope I never have to let any of this go and I know in my heart that this is where I was meant to be. Anyone who says otherwise can kiss my ass for all I care.  
As I laugh at a joke Sans makes, I can't help but wonder what the future holds. How many more happy memories will I make? How many bad ones? How much longer until I finally finish this chapter of my life? I hope I never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. This is the final chapter of this story. I've sort of lost the motivation to write this. Maybe when (if even) it gets more popular I'll write a bonus chapter. I will be writing different fanfictions tied to this (vaguely.) Basically, they're all going to center around our favorite monster crew in NY city. So Kate and her Grillbae might show up in different ones I write.  
> So thank you to all of the 1-5 readers I got. Or just the ones who left Kudos. *Shrugs* I can't really tell if that's all of the ones who liked it and stuck around or what.  
> Shout out to my bromigo MindInMyth in the comments! Thank you for leaving your feedback on every chapter. Your constant support is the reason I was able to drag this on for as long as I did. (I almost gave up around chapter five.)  
> Thank you everyone who stuck around this long.  
> Goodnight and have a nice summer.


	16. 200 hits bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of what Kate and Grillby's life was like after the last chapter.

Bonus!

Today was the day. I can't believe it! I've been dating my little Grillbae for at least five years. And for five years we've fought for this right. The right to be married.  
We went to rallies, protests, festivals, signed petitions, went on air. You name it, we did it. It wasn't long til we were the face of monster rights. But if there's one thing that I know, it's that I love him. Grillby is the light of my life and I don't know where I'd be without him.  
My dress isn't the conventional white dress. Instead Val surprised me by making me the most beautiful orange dress. It's a sweetheart dress that hugs my torso and cascades into ruffles of different shades of orange. The body is made of silk but the skirt is some sort of tulle. It looks like fire. It fits perfectly, accentuating what little feminine traits I had. My makeup was a little on the natural look. With dark eyeshadow and a tinted lip gloss. I've let my hair grow longer and it's about a few inches under my shoulders. Val and Jenna helped me style it into a sort of bun? I've never been good with hairstyle. It's braided and wrapped around into a bun with bronze leaves to help keep it together.  
All in all I look beautiful. My bouquet was a simple cascading style of yellow and orange roses along with a few fall leaves. I have to stop myself from tearing up when I realize that this is it. We fought for so long and this. Is. It. I'm finally marrying the love of my life and I'm going to spend the rest of it with him. That beautiful man of fire is all mine. I hear the music play and wait until it's my time to go. The flower child is Sans and his partner's adopted daughter. I will never forget the look of astonishment and love in Grillby's eyes when he sees me. His flame burns brighter than before and I can see him tense from excitement.  
I begin my walk down the aisle, conscious of everyone's stares. The room is mostly full of monsters. There's a few humans, but no family. At least for me. I've tried to reconnect with his daughter and invited her. She's a real sweetheart and I treat her like my own daughter. (God I sound old. Am I old?)  
I reach Grillby and get into position.

The ceremony goes on. We say our I do's and everyone bursts into a cheer. We're officially the first interspecies marriage in history. I don't waste any time in kissing him. Sometimes I wonder if the fireworks will ever go away. But then I remember that it's probably because he shoots sparks when he's embarrassed. The joy and elation that fills me is almost unreal. I seriously want to happy cry.  
Grillby sweeps me off my feet and carries me to our awaiting car. I yelp and hold onto him. I can feel his deep chuckle.

 

It's been almost six years. Our son - Aidan - is turning five today. I spent all day setting up the party and making his cake. Aidan is currently running around playing with sticks. A little girl wanders into the kitchen.  
"Hi Nixie. You alright?" The girl is probably the cutest little thing I've ever seen. She has huge blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair.  
"Mhmm...I was just wonderin' if the cake is ready." She mumbled. The poor girl seems almost always tired. Kinda makes me wonder about her home life.  
"Yeah, it'll be out in a second. Why don't you go play with the other boys?" She nods and leaves. I pick up the cake and stick the candles in it.  
"Alright kids! Everyone gather 'round!" I call. Aidan immediately bounds over and sits in his seat. I don't even need a lighter, Grillby easily lights the candles.  
We sing the song and he blows out the candles. I lean my head on Grillby's shoulders. Even after all this time, I still love him. I don't think that'll ever change.  
I don't want it to change.  
Aidan tore into his presents, eyes lighting up with each toy and action figure he got. But I think my favorite reaction was when he pulled the red and white baseball cap out of its box, dark brown eyes lighting up immediately. He immediately put it ontop of his wild orange hair.  
"Thank you mama!"

 

I've never driven faster in my life. I got a call from Aidan's school at work and it's a wonder I haven't gotten pulled over yet. I park in front of the school and storm into the principal's office.  
"Toriel, what happened?" Grillby is already there and Aidan is in a chair.  
"Please have a seat. Aidan had a um...accident." I shoot him a look but keep my cool. "It's nothing too serious. Actually, setting the trashcan on fire is pretty serious. Right now, we're unsure how it happened. But...Aidan, would you like to tell your side of the story?"  
"Um...I-I just touched it 'n...it um... caught fire." He fidgets. I stiffen. Grillby places a hand on my shoulder and Aidan's.  
"We'll take care of it." Grillby simply states. On the outside he was calm. But you don't spend 17 years with someone without learning how to read their body language. He was freaking out.  
"Very well then. However, he still set school property on fire. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend him for three days. Thank you for coming down here." Toriel reaches across the desk and shakes our hands. Aidan will ride home with Grillby while I have to return back to work.  
When I got home, I was greeted by the all too familiar scent of Grillby cooking burgers.  
"Hi mom." Aidan is sitting on the couch with The Complete Grimm's Fairy Tales; a book I used to read him.  
"Hi baby. Do you wanna talk about what happened?" I put my work bag down and sit next to him. He's almost done with Cinderella.  
"There's not much to say." He mumbles, turning the page.  
"Aidan baby, you set a trashcan on fire by touching it. Your dad is a fire monster. This is very important. We need to make sure this doesn't happen again. What was going on when you did this?" I run my fingers through his soft orange hair.  
"Um, these boys they um...they took Nixie's things and threw them out the window so I um... confronted them 'n they made fun of me 'n pushed me down. I pulled myself up by the trashcan 'n it just caught on fire. But it didn't hurt neither! It was...weird." I nod while listening to my son. It seems he has gotten a bit of his dad's traits as well.  
"Did you tell Dad this?" He nodded. "Okay. We'll figure his out, baby." I kiss him and get up to go to the kitchen.  
"Hey." I hug Grillby from behind, my head resting just below his shoulder.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think, he's half fire. It was bound to happen eventually. We'll just have to help him control it." Grillby sighed and turned to look at me. I know this look.  
"I'm serious. This'll all figure itself out. And right now it's a matter of teaching him how to control his emotions." I smile comfortingly at him and place a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you, and I love our son. I just really hope this is like you say it is." He hugs me and I breath in that familiar smell of fireworks and bonfires.  
"I love you too."


End file.
